Baby Intelligence: Zero to Hero
Baby Intelligence: Zero to Hero, or better known merely as Baby Intelligence, is a 2011 The Super Babies book written by D. Isaac Thomas. It was the first book to be written, but it is not always considered an official part of the series, which officially began with . Baby Intelligence, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Mr. Stupid NoHead, Sheriff Bladepoint, Rotta Hecks, Zett, Greg Hecks are introduced for the very first time. It begins as Rotta becomes pregnant with the main character, Baby Intelligence. He is abandoned, but is trained and raised by the police. The NoHeads, the ancient enemies of the police, reveal themselves after a decade in hiding; while Baby Intelligence is abandoned, but is trained and raised by the police. Meanwhile, Sheriff Bladepoint fights to save his city from the rising darkness. Summary Rotta and Greg Hecks have a baby, unaware of the powers he possesses. Finally they abandon him, but he is adopted by the police and trained to be a superhero. Baby Intelligence is born. He promises to train other babies who have unusual powers, knowing there ARE others. The S.M.S.B. is born! On top of it all, the darkest force their town has ever known may be returning, and more powerful than ever. Now it’s up to Baby Intelligence to defeat them once and for all. Synopsis Happy reunions The year is 2018. In New York City, Rotta Hecks meets with her husband, Greg, who was worried for her. They share a kiss, and she reveals to him that she is pregnant with their child. Peter is born Nine months later, Rotta and Greg arrive at the hospital, and Rotta is taken to a hospital room. There, a boy is born soon after. After the doctor hands him to his mother, Rotta gives him the name “Peter.” Peter Hecks begins to show he has powers at a very young age, as he is born of NoHead blood. By the time he is seven days old, he can walk, read, and speak. He could exit his crib independently when he was roughly 34 hours old. Rotta and Greg began to fear this, and Rotta says he had too much of Mr. Stupid NoHead in him, cryptically. Word soon spreads about him when a news reporter named Colby Doge pays them a visit and puts him on TV. He soon gets a call from NASA when he is 10 days old. Because Rotta thought of an idea that allowed this to work for her advantage, she and Greg allow him to go. NASA Peter blasts into the sky with the other astronauts, and is amazed by pretty much everything. He even said he liked the way the levers were shaped. After skimming the moon, the ship stops and Peter takes a spacewalk. The astronauts ask him how he felt, and he replies loudly that he misses his parents, who are down below. Rotta tells him then that he isn’t allowed to come back, and Peter lets out a glass-crushing scream. Rotta leaves the station after that, followed by Greg. But then Peter notices a UFO coming their way. The astronauts fire seismic charges to deal with the threat, but this attack proves fertile. Peter insists he could help, and has to blast the astronauts aside before they agree. With that, a fierce dogfight occurs between Peter and the Makkan. Peter gains the upper hand, and blows up the alien’s ship with a tracking missile. He then lands the ship, which had taken damage during the fight. He rushes inside the space station looking for Rotta, and finds her leaving with Greg. This depresses him, but then a police officer named Zett shows up. He says Peter is to go to the police station, where he would learn from Sheriff Bladepoint in the best police station on the planet. On the way out, he happens to meet Sebiscuits Cardarphen in a closet, who is there with his parents and will eventually become his life-long best friend. Police Station On his first day at the station, Peter met Annabeth Black, an insurgent who intended to get on his good side for her own ends, upon tripping on her arm. He hastily apologized, but rather than being angry, she introduced herself to him and began to charm him, something she was skilled at in any case. She showed him how to get to the cafeteria. After dinner, he goes to sleep at 5:23 p.m. Annabeth briefly lurks outside of his door to wish him good night. When Peter falls asleep, he has a disturbing vision of the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead telling him he is, as of now, not only disinherited but also a marked man, and that the more he tries to escape, the worse he will make things for himself. He awakens in a panic, thinking NoHead is really there as this is the first dream he has ever had. Annabeth, who has just walked in, is able to comfort him and remind him of the cafeteria's whereabouts. As he walks down there, he realizes he is quite fond of Annabeth Black. Upon arriving at breakfast, however, he makes a rival of Lori. He and Black get into a fight with her, something the latter breaks up by pinning her to the chair with her sword. As Peter and Annabeth leave the room, Lori warns Peter he'd "better keep that attitude under control". He then meets his master, Sheriff Bladepoint, who begins his training in earnest. A friendly police officer named Dexter, who was in his twenties, joined Peter Hecks and assisted largely in his training. Dealing with scum It seemed that Peter's training had proven difficult, as his adventurous past had shaped his mind toward action and emotional instinct. Nevertheless, on 2 July, when he was three weeks old, Bladepoint told him that they were not doing the usual — he was assigning him and Dexter to protect a politician from pirates who were kidnapping powerful figures for ransom. Pirates attacked the vessel, exploiting weaknesses in the design, and the politician was kidnapped despite the actions of the two Grand Army members. Although Dexter had met his former friend, Sean Cornelly, who had come to forgive him, he did not tell his friend that he knew the former police. Like Dexter, Peter came to suspect that the security weaknesses and malfunctions on the senator’s craft during the battle has been deliberate sabotage, since the craft had recently undergone a security retrofit. He traced the sabotage of the senator’s ship back to the responsible factory in the snowy state of Maine. With help from Hecks, Dexter discovered that the factory was owned by Caravan, a corporation that used secretive slavery on its assembly lines. While they were investigating further, Sean Cornelly arrived. Telling the two police that he’d found a worker willing to talk to them, he lured the pair into an ambush. There, local battle robots suddenly appeared and threatened the two police. Cornelly had betrayed Dexter for good, as he formerly worked at the factory. Dexter and Peter were forced to surrender in order to avoid collateral damage to the factory’s numerous slaves. They were injected with toxins that paralyzed them and rendered them unconscious. The incapacitated officers were subsequently transported to Sean Cornelly’s headquarters. In Sean Cornelly's quarters The two police woke up in an unfamiliar room some time later, restrained by stun cuffs. They had been captured by Cornelly, who spoke to them and said he planned to hold them until the state Senator was ransomed. Unfortunately for Sean, the senator died from a sudden heart attack. This panicked Sean’s assistant, who rushed into the room where the officers were held and began to argue with the pirate leader. During their quarrel, Peter broke free from his restraints and telekinetically summoned his sword through the door the assistant had opened. Peter then dueled with Cornelly, intending to kill him. Only Dexter’s objection stopped him from slaying his overmatched foe. Instead, Peter arrested the two pirates and returned to New York with his friend. Peter feels that this is not truly his first taste of war, as the failure of their mission is coupled with his only being allowed to watch while attempting to survive any stray blasts. While training, Peter becomes distracted when he hears the alarm signal. A police attempts to tell Bladepoint of the trouble, but is cut off before he can finish the explanation. Bladepoint offers Peter the chance to go, who accepts it. The attack on New York City The subject of terror was a robotic monster, who was already dueling four police at once. Upon seeing Peter, it turned to him and opened fire. After a short struggle, Peter manages to kill the robot after disarming it. After the robot fell, Peter is confronted by its maker, Mr. Stupid NoHead, who was also his archenemy. They engage in an intense battle using their swords and superpowers. The duel brings them to an elevator and then several rooftops in the heart of town. Peter hurls mounds of junk at NoHead, and the effort to avoid them exhausts the villain. NoHead retaliates, rearming himself and blasting Peter with lightning, but Peter draws a tool to repel it. The charge sends both Peter and NoHead over the roof’s edge. Peter slams into the building behind him, while NoHead falls to the road below. Peter follows him down and disarms him, rendering the villain at bladepoint. NoHead promised to leave the city, a promise that satisfies Peter. Peter lets him go, but still feels wary as he leaves. Ending Peter is immediately applauded by the police for his victory. Sheriff Bladepoint takes him home and gives him a clean set of clothes and a shower. A day after the fight, Bladepoint tells Peter that he has graduated. Peter renames himself Baby Intelligence and the police help him build an elaborate home called the MBH. He gives a speech on television from inside 89.1’s radio station about his new rank and new name, and mentions his promise to find other Supers. Sebiscuits watches in awe from his home. List of deaths Deleted Scenes Pregnancy Rotta tells Mr. Stupid NoHead about her pregnancy. She proceeds to take extreme measures during her pregnancy, even unusual ones. Movellas An electronic novelization of the story was made by IsaacBearAmmonPumpkinn on a website called Movellas. It includes three entire chapters of material unique to the novel. The story was quite accurate, and summed up the first few chapters of The Super Babies - Part 1. Thomas’ story was unsuccessful at first, but its reception improved eventually. It was published less than a month after the first. The book kept several references to the originals, including the betrayal mentioned in Pride of the Super Babies and meeting Sebiscuits. Thomas devoted a quiz to The Super Babies - Part 1, which he later opened to the public. He claimed that the novel was an extremely happy and fulfilling experience. Category:Canon Category:Books (real-world)